1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game table, more particularly to a game table for simulating a soccer field space in which a plurality of rotary manipulating rods are mounted to swing a plurality of toy models mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional game table 1 is shown to include a table top 1 with a simulated soccer field space 10 confined by a rectangular surrounding wall 11, a plurality of manipulating rods 12 disposed rotatably on the surrounding wall 11, and a plurality of toy models 13 secured on the manipulating rods 12 so as to rotate therewith. The user can move and rotate the manipulating rods 12 to swing the corresponding toy models 13 such that an enlarged section 132 of a lower limb portion 131 can swing to kick a ball member (not shown) in the simulated field space 10. However, the conventional game table is monotonous in his operation, and is dull to play with.